A Brother Like Mine
by Stardind
Summary: Unable to handle how their daughter would be treated Minato Namikaze left her with the only people he knew she'd have a chance with: the Aburame clan. Now becoming a ninja Naruko not only has to deal with the scorn of a village and team mates who don't understand, but an older brother who is around every corner! MPREG, DEATH, BOYXBOY, GIRLXGIRL, BOYXGIRL, TWINCEST
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my first Naruto fanfiction. For anyone waiting for my other stories I apologize and I will be getting to them quickly. Also this is my first Naruto fanfiction and I'm only half way through the third season of the first Naruto so if I get something wrong please forgive me! For now this is "A brother like mine". I've never used so much Japanese in one of my stories before but don't worry I will be doing translations at the end.

Summary:

Unable to handle how their daughter would be treated Minato Namikaze left her with the only people he knew she'd have a chance with: the Aburame clan. Now becoming a ninja Naruko not only has to deal with the scorn of a village and team mates who don't understand, but an older brother who is around every corner!

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

Shibi Aburame walked slowly down the hall of the Hokage, knocking twice when he finally got to the office door. The soft voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi told him to enter. Sarutobi stared out the window with his back to the bug master, looking at the destruction that had befallen the Leaf Village just last night.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Shibi asked bowing.

"Hai I did… This was found among Minato's things, a will stating who would get his daughter in the time of his wife and his death. There was a letter for you." Sarutobi turned and handed him a small scroll which Shibi took and began to read.

"Shibi Aburame: I know we only worked on a few key missions together, but in that short time I'd come to trust you as a dear comrade and dare I say a friend. I entrust my only daughter to your care because I know you will be able to look past the demon sealed within her and care for her in a straight forward and reliable manner. Protect her with her life as I have already given mine. Signed the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze"

Shibi rolled up the scroll and looked up at the third Hokage.

"Where is the child? I will take her with me to my compound." Shibi said with almost no emotion. Sarutobi's face tightened.

"You are going to accept her as your own? Any less than that and I will keep her with me."

"She will be raised as my daughter next to my son Shino." Shibi promised. Sarutobi closed his eyes and bent down to pick up a small basket.

"Her name is Naruko." Sarutobi said. Shibi picked up the child and held her close to his chest. She whimpered and nuzzled closer to his chest.

123456789

Shibi walked into his home and looked at his wife Astuko who fed their two week old son.

"What did the Hokage need?" She asked, turning her bright green eyes on him, noticing the bundle right away.

"Meet our new daughter: Naruko." Shibi said, walking over and moving the blanket for Astuko to get a good look. Astuko gave him an annoyed look then looked down at the tiny bundle. She sighed and looked up.

"I suppose it can't be helped." She said, not looking at her husband. Shibi gave her a small smile only meant for her.

"I knew you'd love her." Astuko just gave him a look before giving him her own smile.

6 YEARS LATER…

Naruko age 6 held her older brother's hand and waved around a butterfly toy; making her pigtails bob and dance while she made soft buzzing noises with her lips. They stood behind their mother who was silently regarding the vegetable stand, picking out the freshest pieces and putting them into a bag. A few feet away a group of mothers glared their way, pulling their children closer when Astuko moved, making Shino lead his sister by her hand.

Naruko laughed happily and hugged the butterfly to her chest, used to the glares and whispers that always seemed to follow her. All she had to do was look at her Onii-chan and Okaasan and she knew she was okay. The mothers jolted when Astuko whipped her head to them, her eyes cold and a small buzzing noise coming from her body.

"Is there a problem?" she hissed. They shuffled away quickly with their children in tow and Astuko just tsked her bugs relaxing.

"Cowards, well come along Shino, Naruko; let's go to your favorite playground for a while since you've been so patient."

"Yay! Onii-chan, Onii-chan! Push me on the swings?" She asked, looking at her brother with shining blue eyes.

"Hai Naruko." Shino said. Naruko cheered and ran up the stairs quickly when they got to the playground, stopping and suddenly becoming shy when she noticed some kids were already there.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji looked over from the top of the slide when they saw two new kids come onto the playground with their mom. Shino took Naruko's hand and lead her to the swings without giving the three boys a second glance while their mother sat down on a bench away from the other three parents and closest to the swings. She sat and watched with a straight spine as Shino lifted up his sister easily and set her on the swings, going behind her and starting to push.

Tsume looked over lazily at the new comer then at her two kids who seemed as distant as her.

"Oi Kiba come here." Tsume said, motioning her son over. Astuko felt her eyes tighten, so she'd be the first one to tell her child it was time to go.

"Yes Okaasan?" Kiba said running up.

"Why don't you go ask them if they'd like to play? Don't be rude." Tsume said to him. Astuko moved her eyes to look at her in surprise.

"Gomenasai!" Kiba shouted and ran over to the swings grinning "Wanna play with us?"

Shino put his eyebrows together and stopped pushing Naruko when she started wiggling.

"You want to play with us?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Hai!" Kiba said with a light blush covering his grinning face. Kiba thought she was really cute. Naruko grabbed Shino's hand.

"Can my Onii-chan play?" Naruko asked with a serious face, clutching her butterfly tighter.

"Of course! Come on I'll introduce you to Shikamaru and Choji." Kiba said, rushing up the ladder to his friends. Naruko and Shino looked at their Okaasan who just gave them a look.

"Well go on and go play." Astuko said. Naruko grinned and dragged Shino over to the playground. The children ran around, laughing and playing "fortress ninja" until sunset when their parents stood up and slowly called them all to go home. Tsume brought a tired Kiba into her arms and looked over to Astuko.

"We come here every Wednesday to let the children blow off plenty of steam. Join us in conversation next time." She said heading off. Shikaku and Choza nodded to her as well and took their own exhausted children heading home. Astuko nodded back and put Naruko on her shoulders and Shino into her arm, taking the bag onto her other arm.

123456789

Astuko took her time getting home and looked down when the plush butterfly fell to the street. Looking at her children she noticed with a sigh that they were both asleep. As she sent her bugs to retrieve the toy a hand came out and picked it up, offering it to her. Looking up she met the eyes of Fugaku Uchiha.

"Arigatō" she mumbled with a strained smile. Fugaku put the toy in the bag for her, not looking away from her eyes.

"It's no problem; I have my own son their age." He said with his own strained smile.

"The police force must have light work if one of the higher ups has enough time to follow around a mother and her two children." Astuko said her face unchanging.

"We are charged with protecting the peace of the village from any and all things." He said without missing a beat.

"Well then I'll warn you just once, stay away from me and my family or you will have a not so peaceful confrontation with my husband." Astuko said, walking around him and walking into her compound, shutting the gates tight.

123456789

Shibi knelt at the table and ate slowly as Naruko went on and on about their playmates at the park. Even Shino remarked that he had had fun, but Shibi could feel the dark aura around Astuko and made a note to ask her about it when the children were in bed.

"That damned Uchiha family is following us around again." Astuko said as soon as the door to the children's room was shut. Shibi's eyes narrowed dangerously, making his eyebrows knot together.

"That is enough. I'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow and if he is unable to fix the problem then I'll take care of it myself." Shibi said, pulling his wife close. Astuko couldn't help but hear the deadly promise in his voice.

UCHIHA COMPOUND… 11PM…

16 year old Itachi silently shut the door and removed his shoes, not flinching when the lights turned on and his father's angry voice met his ears.

"Where have you been? I spoke to the mission director and he told me you had no mission today." Fugaku snarled. Itachi just stood and looked at his father.

"I was out with a friend. I'm allowed to have friends aren't I? Did you feed Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a sigh. His father had become a bitter and fixated man since the nine-tailed fox attack killed their mother 6 years ago, leaving a 10 year old Itachi to take care of his new born-baby brother.

"Onii-chan!" Sasuke yelled, throwing the door open and hugging his brother's middle tight.

"Sasuke you should be in bed. Did you eat?" Itachi asked, picking him up and putting him on his hip.

"Um… I…" Sasuke mumbled, playing with his brother's shirt. Itachi glared at his father and shoved past him towards the kitchen.

"Can't even feed your own son?" Itachi growled, plopping Sasuke down on a counter and started slamming things around to fix his brother a quick meal before bed.

"You were with that damn monster again weren't you?" Fugaku shouted, following them into the kitchen. Itachi started feeding Sasuke a sandwich and turned to glare at his father.

"Kisame is not a monster. He is a well-respected ninja in the land of water and I won't let you smear him." Itachi ground out to keep from shouting in front of Sasuke who finally finished the last bite of the sandwich.

"He is almost twice your age and a man!"

"That's enough." Itachi said with a defeated sigh, picking up Sasuke with a smile "Bed time" Sasuke looked at him and their father with frightened eyes and just nodded.

"This is far from over Itachi!" Fugaku shouted as Itachi left, shutting the door softly behind him.

"How come Otousan doesn't like Kisame-kun?" Sasuke asked in a small voice as Itachi pulled his night shirt over his head.

"He just misses Okaasan." Itachi said, laying Sasuke down in his bed and tucking him in.

"Can I say goodnight to the baby?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked around fast and not sensing his father nearby he slowly pulled up his shirt showing a very slight bump. Sasuke leaned his head up and kissed his belly.

"Good night… suki dayo." Sasuke mumbled sleepily, laying back. Itachi pulled his shirt down and put his hand over his stomach with a long sigh.

"Goodnight Sasuke. Suki dayo" Itachi said and climbed into the bed next to his brother's, falling into a fitful sleep.

THE NEXT DAY… NOON…

Itachi and Sasuke laughed as Kisame crouched in front of them and made funny faces. Sasuke laughed so hard he dropped his ice cream onto Kisame's cloud covered robes and sucked his breath in in fear. Kisame just laughed and stood up, removing the robe, tossing it lazily over his arm showing an all-black outfit underneath.

"It's alright squirt. I have eight more at home!" he cheered. Sasuke smiled happily and got off the bench taking Itachi's hand.

"Where are we going now Onii-chan?"

"We have to see Kisame to the gate." Itachi said sadly. Sasuke teared up and hugged the big fish man's leg tight.

"But I don't want Kisame-kun to go! He was only here for a week!" Sasuke cried.

"It's alright squirt. I'll be back in less than a month." Kisame said patting his head. Sasuke's lip just quivered as he looked up at him. They started walking towards the village gates and Kisame took Itachi's hand.

"Is everything alright?" he asked at Itachi's down trodden face.

"My father's hate for you knows no bounds. He has no less than four people following us this very minute." Itachi said, holding his hand tighter as the gate came into view, showing Kisame's comrades already there and waiting for him.

"Ho ho then let's give them something to report." Kisame said, suddenly turning and pulling Itachi close by his hips. Itachi blushed but smiled up at him.

"Baka…" Kisame kissed him deeply, cupping the back of his head lovingly.

"I'll see you in three weeks." Kisame whispered when they finally pulled away. Kisame kneeled down to Sasuke and wrapped his stained robe around his shoulders.

"Take good care of your Onii-chan for me. I'll be back." He shouldered his pack and left the village with his two comrades. Sasuke sniffled tearfully and used the robe to wipe his face.

"Onii-chan why can't Kisame-kun live with us all the time? It's not fair!" Sasuke cried.

"Because he's not from here, he has to go back to his home and do missions so he can get money to come back." Itachi said, rubbing his hair back "It will be ok though I promise."

123456789

Shibi stormed into the Konoha Police force headquarters and for the first time in a long time his blood boiled. His fist met Fugaku's nose sending the unsuspecting man over his desk.

"Stop following my family or next time I do worse… much worse." Shibi shoved his fists in his pockets and turned.

"Do you think you can protect that demon forever? Sooner or later she'll turn on you as most wild things do." Fugaku said, using the desk to stand up.

"One thing you and the others need to learn about my daughter is that she herself isn't the nine-tailed fox but its prison." Shibi ignored the rest of the police force as he walked calmly out of the headquarters and headed for his home. He looked up at the sun and saw a rainbow around it. A chill ran through his heart.

123456789

Itachi took off his shoes and tossed them away before helping Sasuke out of his.

"Go take a nap so tonight we can go to the fire festival." Itachi said.

"You aren't taking him anywhere!" Fugaku shouted, startling both of them.

"Father what is the problem now?" Itachi said with an impassive face. Fugaku threw down some files making them scatter all over the entrance. Some photos and medical files flew around them. Itachi felt his breath catch when he noticed some early ultrasound photos and his hand flew to his stomach.

"I know you are having that monster's baby! I won't have that in my house or around my son so you can get rid of the little parasite or you can leave!" Fugaku spit in his face.

"Fine we're leaving now." Itachi growled out, taking Sasuke's hand. Fugaku snatched Sasuke's other hand and ripped the cloud robe from him, tossing it back to Itachi. Sasuke looked between them with wide frightened eyes.

"He is still my son and he will stay here, away from the likes of you!"

"You don't know the first thing about taking care of him! I bottle fed him at 2 in the morning and changed every single diaper while maintaining my missions and keeping this so called honorable clan on top while you drank away your money and almost sank our name!"

Itachi caught the punch that headed towards his face and head butted Fugaku sending him back; he grabbed Sasuke and rushed out of the door shoeless.

"This isn't over you bastard!" Fugaku roared after them.

123456789

Shino held Naruko's hand as they walked calmly back home from the fire festival. Their mother had given them a small amount of money, told them to stick together, and a strict order that they be back no later than an hour after sundown. The sun had just set and the streetlights had just flickered on when Shino told his sister it was time to head back. She agreed with him and they left the crowded festival together, clutching the prizes and food they had won or bought.

Shino felt fear strike his heart and stopped, unable to move. Naruko started shaking and whimpering, holding his hand tighter. Eight grown men surrounded them, their Sharingans glowing in the moonlight. Bags hit the floor scattering their contents around them.

Astuko looked up as a single beetle flew in through the window while she did the dishes and froze, lifting up her hand to let it land on her finger.

"No… no, no, no… SHINO! NARUKO!" dishes shattered and windows busted open as a swarm of anger and hatred flew from the Aburame compound in the form of every man, woman, and bug who belonged to the Aburame name.

Astuko kneeled down and held Shino close, clutching him tight and letting out a relieved sob when she noticed that he was still breathing.

"Shino… I'm so sorry…" Astuko sobbed.

"Okaasan… they took Naruko… I wasn't… I wasn't strong enough…" Shino's hand still gripped at air, looking for his sister's hand.

"It's alright… We'll get her back… and make every single bastard who was involved pay with their lives." Loud buzzing filled the air as the Aburame clan took off towards the Uchiha compound.

123456789

Naruko sobbed and pulled at her bindings as men around her chanted and drew signs. Her bindings had been ripped out of her head letting her long hair flow around her like a halo and she had been changed into a plain white dress.

"Please let me go! I want my Okasan and my Onii-chan!" she wailed. A man stood over her and held up a massive knife.

"Not until we get that demon." A dark voice said and the knife came crashing down.

123456789

Shibi stopped and watched in horror as suddenly a massive power exploded from the Uchiha compound making the entire village shake. He got his bearings and ran faster, stopping in front of the gates in shock. The entire compound was on fire and bodies littered the ground, torn up and bloody as if a pack of dogs had gone through and got ahold of them.

"Naruko!" Shibi shouted and ran into the flames without care. He held up his hand as a hot burst flew out of a building almost knocking him over. When he was able to open his eyes again Naruko stood there, flames coming out of her body and reaching to engulf everything.

"Naruko…" Shibi said softly. A massive knife was through the middle of her chest.

"Chichi… my heart hurts…" Naruko whispered almost sounding dead.

"It's ok… your chichi and haha are going to get you fixed up ok…?" Shibi said softly, walking slowly towards his adoptive daughter. The flames parted to let him through and finally stopped coming out of her. Shibi felt his stone heart breaking when he saw that tears were running down her face and her shoulders shook with her sobs.

"Chichi… I did something bad… I killed them… I killed them all… even when they begged me not too…" Naruko sobbed.

"It's ok… I still love you and I always will." Shibi promised. Naruko slowly looked up at him.

"Thank you… chichi…" Shibi caught her as she collapsed and he carried her out of the compound, careful not to jostle her or the knife in her chest around. The flames avoided him and let him pass to get to the medical-nin who were waiting impatiently for his return. Shibi reluctantly handed his daughter over and rushed ahead to meet them and the rest of his family at the hospital.

MORNING…

Itachi stared in shock at the black mess which was now the Uchiha compound; Kisame's robe wrapped around Sasuke and his shoulders and both of them still shoeless. Sasuke was mercifully asleep on his shoulder. Ninjas and investigators alike rushed around, collecting evidence, sparing them only pity-filled glances.

"What… happened…?" Itachi whispered when the Hokage walked up to him.

"It seems a fire broke out and spread through the entire compound. A horrific and terrible accident…" Sarutobi said "You and Sasuke are the only Uchiha left…"

"That… that means Sasuke is mine right? He and I can get a place closer to the academy and no one can take him from me?" Itachi asked holding his little brother closer. Sarutobi watched the emotions rush through Itachi's face.

"That's right." He finally answered. Itachi fell to his knees, jostling Sasuke slightly and waking him up.

"Onii-chan what's wrong?" Sasuke mumbled. Itachi sobbed and gave his brother a teary smile.

"We're free… We're finally free…" Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother tighter, laughing along with him.

123456789

Tsunade rushed through the gates, running as fast as her legs would carry her to the hospital, a piece of paper scrunched up in her hands. She had received an emergency note late last night via monkey king, telling her two young children would die if she didn't get back to the village ASAP. She had traveled the rest of the night as fast as her legs would carry her to the village hidden in the leaves.

When she arrived at the hospital the walls cracked with how forcefully she opened the doors.

"Take me to them." Was all she said to the shocked nurses. They didn't have to be told who she was talking about and rushed to lead her to the two Aburame children. Shino was a quick and easy mind fix, but Tsunade spent six painful, slow going hours removing the cursed knife from Naruko's heart.

Tsunade sat at the edge of the circle with seven other powerful medical-nin as chakra swirled around violently, edging the knife out and healing the damage as they went. She was starting to sweat and become exhausted but they were almost done and she couldn't leave now. To everyone's amazement the demon Kyuubi had so far made no attempt to push at the seal and escape, instead dribbling out his red chakra to help in the healing process.

Shibi stood up lightning fast scaring Astuko and Shino awake when Tsunade finally walked out of the room. She smiled at them.

"It was slow going but she'll be perfectly fine. She might not remember everything that happened but in my opinion that's a good thing… well you can go see her whenever you are ready but take it easy."

"Thank you so much lady Tsunade… our family is forever in your debt." Astuko said. Shibi and Astuko bowed to her making her blush and rub the back of her head.

"Well I wouldn't be human if I just stood back and did nothing." She said. She sighed happily and watched as they rushed to go be with her daughter.

Astuko was barely able to contain her sob when she saw her daughter wrapped up like a mummy and connected to three different machines. They turned in surprised, seeing Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba with their parents holding flowers and other gifts.

"We heard our new friend wasn't feeling good so we brought presents!" Kiba shouted, holding up flowers.

"Th-thank you…" Astuko said with a smile.

"Haha… chichi…" Shino whispered, making Shibi and Astuko look at him.

"I want to be strong… and I want to make Naruko strong…" he said. Shibi gently put his hand on Shino's head, making him look up.

"Don't worry… you will…"

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

That was possibly the longest chapter I've ever done in any story ever! Next chapter: ninja graduation and team pickage!

Translations:

Onii-chan= big brother

Okaasan= formal way of saying mother

Hai= yes

Oi= hey

Arigatō= thank you

Otousan= formal way of saying father

Suki dayo= roughly means I love you

Baka= idiot

Chichi= informal way of saying father

Haha= informal way of saying mother

Gomen= I'm sorry or just sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here is chapter two. I am trying out a new style of writing. So before I skip ahead to age 13 lets tie up some loose ends! Also in the last chapter Itachi was 16 not 12. And NO not ALL the characters are going to be gay I promise.

WARNING: IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE _MENTIONED_ TWINCEST but no actual sex scene or anything like that. And there is also BLOOD AND GORE. But then again it wouldn't be rated M without it.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

A lone figure limped through the forest with steam rising off his body and deep cuts across his chest and back.

"Damn brat… damn village… damn sons… I'll make them all pay… I'll make them all pay!" Fugaku screamed to the full moon.

"Not in that state you will." A voice from the shadows said. Fugaku slowly turned his head painfully, seeing an orange swirling mask.

"My name is Tobi… and I believe we have the same goal in mind…"

3 DAYS AFTER THE UCHIHA BURNING "ACCIDENT"

Kisame rushed through the gates not even bothering to show the guards at the front his pass.

"ITACHI!" he screamed, rushing for the Uchiha compound. Before he got there Itachi appeared before him, holding groceries and a clothing bag.

"Kisame I thought you…" the bags fell from Itachi's arms as Kisame gathered him up into a bone crushing embrace, tears rushing down his face.

"I heard the Uchiha compound was burned to the ground and there were no survivors. I thought… I thought…" his legs gave out from three long days of straight running to find out if the love of his life and the little boy he thought of as a son truly perished.

"Sasuke! Where is Sasuke?" Kisame shouted. Itachi was quickly on his knees, holding the shaking man.

"He's safe. We're both safe. He started the academy today." Kisame closed his eyes in relief and let himself lean against his pregnant lover.

"Thank whatever gods… that you guys are safe…" he whispered, holding him close.

"Silly fish…" Itachi whispered back.

123456789

Tsunade finished checking her young patient and smiled.

"All healed! And you can barely notice the scar!" Tsunade said. She was lying of course; the six inch long jagged scar was very noticeable and would probably never go away. Naruko looked in the mirror and touched it softly.

"Oh well. I wear shirts anyways!" She said cheerfully. Naruko couldn't remember anything of the night she was kidnapped, only going to the fire festival with her Onii-chan and then heading home. After that it was completely blank, for which her parents were eternally grateful for. The adults had made up the lie that a firework had accidently struck her and she accepted it.

Shino was quiet, sitting next to his little sister on the bed and holding her hand tight. He remembered everything about that night, but was sworn into secrecy by his parents. They didn't want Naruko suffering from the truth so he went along with the lie.

"Today you two start at the academy! Are you excited?" Astuko asked.

"Hai! Onii-chan and I are going to be the top ninjas!" Naruko said, standing up with fire in her eyes "Right Onii-chan?"

"Hai" Naruko grinned as Astuko quickly put her in a shirt and shorts from home so that they could go straight to the academy from the hospital. Astuko looked shocked when she pulled out a soft brown bear and clutched it to her chest as she used to do with her butterfly.

"Naruko, where did you get that? Where is your butterfly?" Astuko asked. Naruko looked down at the bear and smiled.

"The boy with the red hair gave it to me! We said we'd be best friends forever and I gave him my butterfly and he gave me his bear. We said when we met again we'd switch back. It's how we'll know each other." Naruko said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Astuko tried not to let the worry show on her face.

'Red haired boy? Does she mean the fox or… something else?' Astuko thought but decided to let it go for now.

"Well let's get you to the academy!" Astuko said cheerfully. Shibi smiled gently at his family and walked them to the gates.

From the moment Naruko stepped into the academy she knew she would strive to be the top ninja in her village. You better believe it!

7 YEARS LATER… AGE 13… TRAINING GROUNDS…

Hinata Hyuga slowly looked around the tree she was hiding behind, scanning her eyes around the training grounds which at the present moment looked more like a battle ground. Large patches of earth had been moved and random trees were on fire. She let out a soft yelp when a roar sounded and Naruko fell from the sky, doing a spinning kick at her target: one Shino Aburame. He brought both arms up to block her kick, making the earth below him crack and crumble under the pressure.

Naruko did several back flips to avoid the stream of bugs headed her way and made a hand sign, her hands catching on fire. Shino stopped and looked at his watch when it beeped and held his hand up.

"We have to get to class." He stated, holding up his hands so the bugs could crawl back into their home. Naruko let out a disappointed sigh and let her hands go out.

Naruko was tall for her age but kept her long golden hair in the same pigtails on the top of her head, held together by simple black bands with glass butterflies in them. Her outfit consisted of an open orange sleeveless hoodie with a simple black sports bra underneath and tight black leggings that were low on her hips to show her dark black sealing mark. She had a plain brown bear strapped to her hip that was in amazing shape for how old it seemed to be.

"You're just mad cause I was about to win!" Naruko whined, sticking her tongue out. Shino just held out his hand silently, making Naruko run over and take it without much thought. She turned her head and smiled.

"Coming Hinata?" Hinata started and looked at the pair with a bright red face.

"H-h-hai!" She stuttered and rushed to follow the siblings.

"Tomorrow is graduation day! Are you excited Hinata? I bet you'll do great!" Naruko said, giving her thumbs up. Hinata put her two pointer fingers together and swirled them around.

"I'm not too sure… it's always something hard that I'm not good at." Hinata mumbled.

"Nonsense! How about I help you study tonight?" Naruko said.

"Really? Th-thank you… Naruko-kun…"

123456789

Sasuke ran around the small house, grabbing a piece of toast from a heavily pregnant Itachi who was trying to move around the kitchen with his 8 month pregnant belly and crying child on his robes.

"Sasuke please take Makoto with you and drop him off at his class!" motioning to his six year old who was scarfing down his breakfast. Sasuke spun and picked up his two year old niece, Kao and set her in her high chair. Itachi without missing a beat put a bowl in front of her and she started to happily eat. Itachi threw a packed lunch at the door just as Kisame was rushing out of it. He caught it with one hand.

"Thank you love you running late!" Kisame shouted, slamming the door shut. He had been granted citizenship when Kao was born but retired being a ninja because he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his children. He was blessed to find work under the Lady Akimichi working as a chef, much to the huge surprise of Itachi.

Sasuke shoved the toast down his mouth and grabbed his bag and their lunches. He threw his nephew under his arm like a sack of potatoes and rushed out the door, running as fast as he could towards the academy. Itachi sighed and looked at his daughter who was still eating her mush happily.

"You know… this wouldn't happen if they woke up when I try to wake them up."

"HAI!" Kao shouted, holding up her spoon.

123456789

Sasuke dropped his young nephew off at class, handing him his bag and his lunch before rushing to his own class.

Naruko and Shino had just arrived when Shino found himself with and armful of dog boy.

"You guys are finally here! Usually I find you two waiting in the classroom!" Kiba cried happily, Akamaru barking on top of his head.

"Naruko wanted to stop by for a bowl of ramen." Shino said. Naruko grinned and led Hinata to the middle of the classroom where they sat down next to each other. Shino took the seat directly behind her with a hyperactive Kiba next to him. Sasuke chose the perfect moment to rush in as the first bell rang and he grinned happily.

"Just made it!" he cheered and looked around for a place to sit. All the girls drooled and called for him to sit with them except for two.

"Hey Hinata, Naruko" Sasuke said sitting in the third seat with them, ignoring all the disappointed groans.

"Hey duck butt! You actually made it at the first bell!" Naruko yelled and laughed.

"Oh ha ha. I had to drop my nephew off." He scoffed.

"Excuses! I bet you slept in again." Sasuke's twitch and annoyed look only proved her point.

Sakura rushed in with Ino just as the last bell rang and looked around for the love of her life and future husband. Her eyes turned into hearts when she saw him but quickly deflated when she noticed he was already talking to the amazon woman and her stuttering shadow.

Sakura just sighed and took the seat right behind him, wrinkling her nose at the silent bug master and the hyper dog on his other side. Ino had no choice but to sit next to Choji and Shikamaru.

"Oi, oi Sasuke I'm going to help Hinata study after school so we can't go get ramen. Maybe tomorrow?" Naruko said.

"Sure, sure just ditch me like that." Sasuke said with a fake heartbroken sigh. Sakura felt herself fuming and clutched her fists on the desk. How dare that amazon woman turn down spending time with Sasuke for that shy shadow! Hinata on the other hand felt her heart pulsing faster in joy. Naruko was willing to turn down ramen, her favorite food, just to help her study? Hinata felt like fainting and a smile appeared on her face.

"Alright all you brats sit down and hush!" Iruka yelled slamming the door shut and making all the students jump. Naruko leaned over to whisper to Hinata.

"I really wish his husband would come back from his mission. Iruka is a right asshole when he doesn't get any."

"Something you want to say Ms. Aburame?" Iruka asked his eye twitching a mile a minute.

"I was just wondering when your husband got back is all sir." She said with an innocent smile.

123456789

"Hinata relax" Naruko put her arms around Hinata, taking her fingers into hers "Like this"

Hinata felt like her whole body was on fire, feeling Naruko so close to her. Naruko's breath tickled her ear, her breasts felt soft and supple against her back, and her body heat only added to her own making her feel on fire.

Hizashi and Hanabi sipped tea lazily on the porch as they watched Naruko train (or attempt to train) Hinata in the Hyuga courtyard. They mostly watched for the entertainment value of Hinata's blazing face and Naruko attempting to train her with the patience of a saint. Shino sat on the ground by their feet, petting Kiba's hair back as he napped in the hot sun.

"We got it!" Naruko cheered happily as four more Hinatas appeared around the courtyard.

"Way to go darling. You finally got the clone jutsu." Hizashi said with a smile.

"Clone jutsu nothing! Hinata finally mastered shadow clones!" Naruko cheered happily wrapping her arms around all five Hinatas. Hizashi blinked slowly, unbelieving that his daughter had mastered the shadow clone jutsu right in front of his eyes and he didn't even realize it.

"What is going on here?" Hiashi's booming voice fell over all of them like a thick mist of doom. Everyone froze and turned to look at the older Hyuga. Hizashi stood quickly and bowed.

"Husband, Hinata was just getting some training…" Hizashi winced when Hiashi looked at him in pure anger.

"I told you she wasn't welcomed here. Get rid of her and do not defy me again." Hiashi all but growled.

"Hai…" Hizashi whispered. Naruko watched with cold blue eyes as Hiashi continued walking down the porch without another word. Kiba was growling and tried to stand up to yell at the older Hyuga but was stopped by a single finger from Shino on his lips.

"I'm sorry Naruko, Shino, Kiba… maybe you three can return another time."

"Hai Hizashi-sama. I'll see you at school tomorrow Hinata." Naruko said putting on her best fake smile and zipping out of the Hyuga compound. Inside she felt like she was dying, but she couldn't show Hinata that. Shino bowed to Hizashi and dragged Kiba from the compound, chasing after his sister.

Hizashi watched after them with sad eyes and gently placed his hand on Hanabi's head when she gripped his robes.

"Haha how come Chichi doesn't like Hinata's friend?"

"It's complicated sweetie. Your father has just been through a lot and he's trying to protect his family though sometimes he doesn't know how…"

Hiashi had taken his twin as his bride when they were only 12 so that his brother would be spared the curse mark and be considered part of the "branch" family. It was a secret plan put together and carried out by their parents. It hurt both brothers deeply knowing they'd never be able to go out and fall in love on their own, but it would have killed Hiashi to see his talented younger brother sealed with that curse mark. And it would have killed Hizashi to be sealed like a bird.

They waited until they were 25 and under immense pressure from the Hyuga council to have their first child Neji; who was both talented and strong: a perfect heir. Hinata came just a year later, shocking the council and making them question her paternity, but Hiashi claimed her as his.

Five years after Hinata little Hanabi came into the world and the council once again questioned the paternity, but Hiashi stood his ground and simply said the two girls were his. His defense to their questions was that Hizashi and he were married and they shared a bed. The council shouldn't be too shocked that sometimes the married couple found warmth in each other. Since there was no proof that Hizashi had even spoken to another man (let alone slept with one) the council ceased their questions.

Hiashi looked up from his desk, meeting the angry eyes of his brother and let out a soft sigh.

"Why do you dislike that girl so?" Hizashi demanded to know. Hiashi rested his chin on his hands and looked away.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Then make me understand damn it!" Hiashi's eyes hardened as he remembered THAT night…

_FLASH BACK… TEN YEARS AGO…_

_Hiashi ran as fast as he could towards the front gates after finding his daughter Hinata missing from her bed. He begged whatever gods that would listen that he would find her safe and sound. A blood chilling scream made him rush faster and throw the gates open. Hinata was lying on the ground seeming to be sleeping peacefully. A large trail of blood went off into the woods and another scream made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He slowly handed Hinata off to Hizashi when he caught up._

"_Make sure she has no injuries… I need to see what that is…" Hizashi grabbed his arm with wide frightened eyes._

"_But…"_

"_Go inside, now." Hiashi growled. Hizashi took Hinata inside and shut the gates. Hiashi looked towards the woods and took a deep breath._

"_Byakugan" His eyes raced through the forest until he came up to what he was looking for. A small girl stood in a clearing, nine red chakra tails holding up a struggling man. A plush butterfly was clutched in her arm tight and she was looking up at the man with glowing red eyes. The man let out another scream as the girl held up her arm and he lit on fire for a few seconds. She seemed to grow tired of this game and her head suddenly snapped forward looking straight at Hiashi even when he knew that wasn't possible. She was at least a half a mile away in thick woods._

"_I see you…" She said with a sickening grin. Her teeth were sharp and pointed to complete her demon look. She let out a loud laugh and the tails ripped the man into pieces, letting the blood shower over her and turning her golden hair blood red. She let out a playful laugh as if she had won a prize at a fair instead of ripping a man to pieces and Hiashi was forced to end his Byakugan. He turned and threw up his dinner on the side of the road._

_Hiashi turned and froze in fear, seeing glowing red eyes in the trees. He slowly backed up until his back met the gates and turned with a frightened yell when the gates opened. Hizashi looked at him with wide eyes._

"_Hiashi… are you alright?"_

"_Get back inside! She…" Hiashi turned and blinked, seeing that the eyes as well as the blood had disappeared._

"_I put Hinata back to bed. She must have just slept walked." Hizashi said, gently taking Hiashi's hand into his._

"_Yes she… she must have just slept walked…" Hiashi whispered following Hizashi inside._

_The next day it was discovered that the Head Ninja of Kumogakure went missing in the night, but his body was never found. The Raikage tried to point the finger at the Hyuga family but they couldn't demand too loudly without the Hokage getting suspicious about why the head ninja would be anywhere near the Hyuga family compound._

_The next night Hiashi couldn't sleep no matter what he tried. Finally he stood up looking at the bed next to his to make sure his brother wasn't awoken before slipping from the room. He headed toward the kitchen to make him some hot tea when he heard Hinata's tiny voice coming out of her room. _

_Sneaking over to it he cracked the door open and felt his eyes go wide in fear at the chakra filling the room until he heard the words coming from his daughter._

"_It's ok. I know you're there. Come on out." Hiashi thought she was talking to him at first until the tiny girl from the field appeared from the shadows, making his heart clench. Her eyes were glowing red, her teeth were full in her mouth, and the whiskers on her face looked angry. _

_Hiashi looked on in shock as the girl looked down almost in a shy manner._

"_You are always watching me. I feel you but you don't scare me. I feel safe when you watch me." Hinata said, standing up on unsure legs. Hiashi took the time to truly study this girl and noticed the dark circles under her eyes as if she didn't sleep well._

"_It helps me sleep… After watching you…" the girl looked up with bright red eyes and they became hard in determination._

"_Your mine!" she yelled. Hiashi rushed in then making Hinata turn in shock._

"_Stay away from my daughter!" He yelled, slamming his palm into the girl's chest. She let out a pained grunt and held her chest. He thought maybe he had defeated her until chuckling reached his ears. She looked at him with the darkest expression he had ever seen and will ever see._

"_You can't protect her from me… she's mine… my better half…" she let her tails out and disappeared in a flurry of red chakra. Hiashi looked down to check on Hinata only to see she was asleep as if nothing had happened. _

_Hiashi didn't hear, feel, or see hide or chakra of the girl for many years until Hinata came home from her first day at the academy and told him all about Naruko. He innocently suggested he invite the girl over since Hinata seemed to like her so much. _

_As soon as he saw familiar gold hair and that butterfly he tried to convince himself it was just his nightmares playing tricks on him. This girl didn't have a mouth full of razor teeth or glowing red eyes but as soon as she left he banned her from ever returning, giving no rhyme or reason to why. It was then that Hinata started turning within herself…_

END FLASHBACK… PRESENT DAY…

"I just don't want her near this compound." Hiashi finally said. Hizashi gripped his fists and glared harder at his older twin. Hiashi looked away, his face full of guilt at keeping secrets from him. How could Hiashi explain the evil he saw in the child that looked so much like Naruko?

"This isn't over. We will speak again later." Hizashi growled slamming the office door shut. Hiashi wasn't planning on it.

123456789

Shino looked at Kiba when they finally found Naruko under the massive tree that grew on the Aburame compound.

"I'll see you tomorrow, but I have to speak to her alone." Shino said. Kiba sighed but nodded in understanding. It was an agreement between them when Kiba and Shino first started their timid relationship: Naruko would always come first to Shino.

"Tell her I'll bring her some of those rice balls she likes so much tomorrow." Kiba whispered taking off with Akamaru. Shino sat down next to Naruko and silently took her hand, leaning back against the massive tree until she was ready to speak.

"Onii-chan… do you think I'm dangerous?" Naruko whispered after a few minutes, leaning heavily on her brother.

"Hai I do, but I do not fear you." Shino said rubbing her hair back.

"Why not?"

"Because you have a massive heart" Shino said poking her softly in the chest. Naruko smiled softly and nuzzled deeper to his chest.

"You have to say that… you're my Oni-chan…" Naruko whispered.

"No I don't." Shino said holding her tighter against him. A small genuine smile appeared on his face as he continued to rub her hair back.

An hour later Naruko felt better and looked up at the setting sun.

"Tomorrow let's do our best. Maybe we'll be on the same team!" Naruko cheered.

"I hope so." Shino said standing up.

123456789

Naruko screamed and cheered, rushing around with her new forehead guard in her hand.

"We did it we did it!" Naruko cried, jumping into Shino's arms.

"Hai" Shino said taking her headband and tying it for her. She turned and grinned wider when she saw the protector around Hinata's neck.

"You did it! I knew you could!" Naruko cheered, rushing and gathering her up in a bone crushing hug. Hinata turned bright red and hugged her tight.

"Thanks to you Naruko…" Hinata mumbled.

"Nah, nah it was because you worked so hard!" Naruko said with a huge grin. Hinata blushed deeper and smiled. Shino looked over and saw Kiba walking over holding a large wrapped box.

"Naruko excuse me." Shino said walking over to the dog boy.

"Kiba may I speak to you?" Shino asked.

"Hai, what's up?" Kiba asked.

"I think we shouldn't date anymore. You deserve someone who will put you first. I cannot do that; Naruko will always be first in my life." Shino said simply.

"It's fine Shino. We've only been dating for a few months it's not like we were about to get married!" Kiba said with a laugh.

"Thank you… Kiba" Shino said. Kiba held up the box and grinned.

"I brought the beef rice cakes as promised."

"Kiba, my hero!" Naruko yelled hugging him tight.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes but put his hands inside his yukata and stood in the background. Hizashi hugged Hinata and congratulated her happily while Hanabi also congratulated her older sister. Finally Hiashi walked over and pet her head with a smile.

"Congratulations Hinata." Hiashi said with a small smile. He looked over when he saw Naruko step back and look away. Astuko and Shibi walked up to Shino and Naruko to congratulate them happily and to hug them.

"Naruko… we're having a small celebration for Hinata's graduation. She would be over joyed if you and Shino came." Hiashi said not looking at the blonde girl. Hizashi and Hinata looked at him in shock. Naruko looked over at him in surprise but smiled gently.

"Hai Hyuga-sama. I'd be happy to come." Naruko said with a deep bow. Hinata shocked them all by hugging her father tightly.

"Thank you Chichi…"

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

Another long chapter. Review but save your flames the proper warnings are posted. Another chapter of wolf says neigh is coming up so be patient. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back this is the third chapter of A Brother Like mine please enjoy and don't forget to review at the end of the chapter.

I know I left a lot of unanswered questions in the last chapter but don't worry, it was for a reason and they will be answered later.

The demon fox Kyuubi is still a male in this world but I refer to "him" as "she" when HE is on the surface because HE is still inside a female Naruko. Also over the years Kyuubi has become soft and regards Naruko as one of his "cubs".

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

~! #^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

Shino's eyes opened and he quickly scanned the room to see what had unsuspectedly woken him from his deep slumber. Noticing that the bed next to him was empty he silently slipped from his bed and headed to where he knew his run away sister would be.

Naruko stood stock still in middle of a small lake and stared up at the massive full moon, her feet barely touching the water. She didn't move or twitch when Shino walked onto the lake, his feet making no waves on its clear surface. Shino noticed right away that he wasn't going to be talking to his sister at that moment but her other half, the demon Kyuubi.

"It's been a long time Shino." Kyuubi said, not removing her eyes from the moon.

"Yes it has. I had been wondering where you ran off too." Shino said standing next to her and also looking up at the moon.

"I've been there the whole time… just… watching and waiting… something is moving in the shadows Shino…" Shino tensed up at the demon's words.

"Is Naruko in danger?"

"Hai, but I can't reveal too much… even the shadows have ears… but heed this warning Shino: question everything, remember the smallest details no matter how minor you think they are." Kyuubi rubbed her stomach and her fists clenched.

"Naruko has paid a very high price for the death of the Uchihas… she just doesn't know it yet… and she will be paying for it for a long time to come…"

"When will you tell me what happened that night?" Shino demanded.

"When Naruko is ready to remember…"

7 YEARS AGO… THE MORNING AFTER THE UCHIHA COMPOUND "ACCIDENT"…

Sarutobi looked around the blackened compound with a deep sigh and felt as old as he looked at that moment. He looked up when some ANBU appeared and kneeled before him.

"After Tsunade removed the blade we ran some tests. It's nothing we've ever seen before and holds a great amount of power…" one of the masked men said.

"I see… what about any chances of survivors?"

"Well… most of the Uchiha clan seemed to be in the underground space that we found. We're studying the markings now." The female ANBU of the group said "It looks like they were doing some sort of ritual…"

"Report back to me when you have more information." Sarutobi said. The ANBU took off with a flash and the Hokage had to use every ounce of will power not to wince when he heard the council call to him from the entrance.

"Hokage-sama maybe you'd like to explain to us why all but two of the Uchihas are dead, massacred by that demon girl."

"They kidnapped her off the street and put a cursed blade through her chest. She was just defending herself." He said.

"This cannot go unpunished… We will have to think of something to keep this village safe from your incompetence and the fourth Hokage's mistake."

"You will do nothing to that girl or I will return it to you tenfold!" Sarutobi shouted scaring the two council members.

"We see where your loyalty lies then…" they said turning away to leave the crime scene. Sarutobi felt his heart drop and closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek and landing in the ash.

PRESENT DAY…

Naruko could be felt buzzing in excitement next to him as Shino calmly led her to the training grounds. They were meeting up with an old friend who had been gone almost two weeks on a mission and had finally returned that morning.

"LEE-CHAN!"

"NARUKO-CHAN!" both teens screamed at the same time and Naruko ran to gather up her green clad friend in a spine snapping hug. He returned the hug with just as much strength and they spun each other around, squealing like girls.

"Never leave me again for that long or I shall never forgive you!" Naruko said tears rushing down her face as she gripped his hands. Lee had his own manly tears running down his face as he looked at her.

"I cannot promise you this my Naruko-chan for I am a ninja and we have important missions that sometimes take us far away!" Lee said taking on a manly pose while one hand still held her own; his eyes sparkled wildly.

"Lee-chan you break my heart!" Naruko cried pretending to swoon in his arms.

"Forgive me Naruko-chan!" Lee said holding her.

"Oh give it a rest." Tenten said rolling her eyes. Naruko and Lee laughed and straightened up, giving each other a normal hug.

"So how was this oh so important mission that made the mother of my future children leave me for two whole weeks?" Naruko said crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

"It was of course successful! We had to escort a Lord back to his castle. It was boring." Lee promised her with a nod. Tenten looked at Guy-sensei with a strange look.

"Guy-sensei… why does Naruko always call him the mother of her future children?" Tenten asked their bushy eyed sensei.

"Hmm Lee told me a long time ago…"

_FLASH BACK… 6 YEARS AGO… AGE 7… (LEE AGE 8) ONE YEAR AFTER THE UCHIHA "ACCIDENT"_

_Naruko sat sobbing underneath a tree close to the playground she and her brother visited all the time. She had just run away from her parents and brother after a painful visit to the doctor for a routine checkup. The doctors noticed that her white blood count as extremely high so they did a full body scan, finding the problem right away. _

_The doctors said that large tumors had started growing on her inactive reproduction system: womb, eggs, etc. They told the stunned Aburame family that it was an easy fix, but Naruko would never be able to have children. If they didn't remove it soon it was possible that the cancers would spread and she'd be left weak and vulnerable. Naruko didn't understand at first, she didn't understand the big words and it left her confused and angry. _

_Finally her mother explained to her as softly as she could that Naruko was very sick and would have to have some parts taken out and because of this Naruko would never be able to have children and she'd have to start taking pills (to help her along through puberty)._

_Naruko had never really thought about having children; it wasn't even on the list of things she thought about as a 7 year old girl; but now faced with the option of it being taken away from her she became extremely upset and ran from the hospital in tears. She didn't want to be sick, she wanted to have babies one day, and she just wanted to be normal for a change…_

_Naruko looked up quickly when some leaves fell and came face to face with a black haired bushy eyed boy, hanging upside down by his knees from a low branch._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked._

"_Cause I'm sick…" Naruko said softly looking away. Lee jumped down in front of this new girl and tilted his head._

"_You don't look sick." He stated._

"_Well I am!" she shouted at him._

"_I'm sorry! My name is Rock Lee… it really hurts me to see other people crying… I guess you can say I'm sick too" he said plopping down next to her._

"_I'm Naruko… how are you sick?"_

"_I can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu… They say I can't become a ninja because of it…" Lee said sadly._

"_Who is 'they'? Because 'they' are stupid. I bet you could become a very strong ninja without them!" Naruko said angrily, looking away "my Haha says that I'm sick and I have to do a surgery and because of that I won't be able to have babies and become a Haha of my own…" Lee wrapped one arm around Naruko shocking her into looking at him._

"_Well I think just because you have to have a surgery doesn't mean you can't be a Haha! I bet you'd be a great Haha" Lee said with a big smile. Naruko gave him a teary smile._

"_Thank you Lee. You know I bet if you work really hard at it you could become a taijutsu master. That way you don't even need ninjutsu or genjutsu." Naruko said. Lee blinked and stood up with fire in his eyes._

"_You're right Naruko! I'll become the greatest taijutsu master ever and you'll be a Haha! I swear it!" Lee swore._

"_But how?" Naruko wondered. Lee crossed his arms tight and thought and thought until the only solution came to mind._

"_I'll have your children!"_

END OF FLASHBACK… PRESENT TIMES…

"To be fair they were very youthful and didn't understand how having babies worked! So it's been their inside joke ever since!" Guy said giving her one of his famous bright smiles. Tenten just looked at him with a sweat drop.

"Oi old man I'm stealing Lee!" Naruko said grabbing Lee by his long pony tail and dragging him away (like a caveman) kicking and crying.

"Stop calling me old!" Guy demanded with a vein popping out.

123456789

Sasuke walked into the police force office and looked at the man behind the counter.

"Oi Manchu did you get those things I asked for?" Sasuke asked. Manchu was an old man who was by now used to Sasuke coming around and bothering him.

"Sasuke how many times do I have to tell you? The records of the Uchiha accident have been sealed, only the Hokage and higher up members of the ANBU can get to them." Manchu said reading a magazine and resting his white beard on his hand.

"But you said last time you could get me a file!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, a file that the entire public can have! It's redacted all to hell but have at it." Manchu said, plopping the file onto the desk. Sasuke snatched it up and left in anger, huffing about useless old men. Opening the file Sasuke sat down on a bench and growled. The old man Manchu was right… every other word was redacted and most pictures had been fuzzed out.

Sasuke stopped on a strange picture and lifted it up. The picture held what looked like a child's chest against bright white sheets. The chest had a long gash with expert stitches holding it together, the picture ended at the neck and waist giving Sasuke no idea who the child could be.

"Maybe it had accidently put in here from a medical file… Manchu is that much of an idiot." Sasuke stood up to throw it away but stopped himself. Something was nagging him that this was important so he just shoved it in his shirt and headed home.

123456789

At Ichiraku Ramen Naruko sipped at the last of her broth happily and set it down with a content sigh. Hinata shook her head at how fast her crush could eat and continued shoving the noodles into her mouth.

"I missed this! Where is the last of our fierce some five?" Lee asked.

"I'm here I'm here!" Kiba yelled running up and panting. Akamaru barked and jumped into Lee's lap in greeting.

"I heard you all graduated!" Lee said cheerfully.

"Hai and tomorrow we get put into our three man teams!" Naruko said waving her chopsticks around like weapons.

"What are we going to do if we're separated…?" Hinata asked in a small voice.

"I've put in a request to be put on Naruko's team." Shino said sipping up some of his noodles.

"Shino you went so far as to put in a request? They might deny you just for that." Kiba said with a sad sigh.

"They won't have a choice… I will be on my sister's team…"

"Onii-chan" Shino turned at the sound of his sister's voice and the tiniest blush came over his cheeks when she kissed his cheek.

"We're ninja now. You don't have to hold my hand on missions and if we happen to be separated then we'll do our best anyway. Right?" Naruko gave him a big smile and demanded another bowl. Shino turned away, his shoulders tense and his voice low.

"Hai…"

123456789

Sasuke smiled and picked up Makoto when the six year old came running at him the second he stepped through the door.

"And where have you been?" 23 year old Itachi said with an annoyed look.

"I just went to the Police force office. They gave me the Uchiha file." Sasuke said setting his nephew down and holding it up.

"I told you to leave that in the past!" Itachi growled; becoming angry he snatched the file and threw it into their tiny fire place.

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed trying to get the file out.

"After what our father put us through you are still obsessed about that! Stop living in the past it was a bloody accident!" Itachi shouted. Makoto and Kao started crying and Sasuke's hands shook.

"The entire clan wasn't our father! We had people who helped us and loved us! They died with our father if you've forgotten!" Sasuke screamed at him.

When Kisame got home he didn't expect to see his two children sobbing on the floor and his husband and younger brother screaming in each other's faces. He sighed and picked up both of his wailing children, getting between the two brothers before fists could go flying and his pregnant husband got hurt.

"Now, now guys… you are scaring the children." Kisame said.

"You're part of the problem! Father mostly ignored us until you started fucking Itachi!" Sasuke screamed at him and flew out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Kisame looked down at a shaking Itachi and sighed.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Kisame asked settling down on the couch to rock Makoto and Kao until they calmed down.

"He's looking into the Uchiha accident again…" Itachi whispered.

"Oh? That could get him in a lot of trouble." Kisame said with a nod.

"I don't understand why he just won't accept that it was an accident and that he needs to leave it alone…" Itachi whispered.

"Well there are a lot of holes in the official story. I know you don't believe that bullshit answer of an exploding gas pipe do you?" Itachi just looked away from his husband, refusing to answer.

"Chichi said a bad word…" Makoto whispered into his father's large chest.

"Ai so I did." Kisame said with a smile and dug into his pocket, offering a coin to his son. Makoto brightened and took the coin taking it to his room where he kept the swear jar. Kisame wiped his young daughter's leaking nose with his shirt and put her down to let her play with her toys.

"Well do you want to go after him or shall I?" Kisame asked.

"Will you? I'm getting too big..." Itachi mumbled rubbing his belly. Kisame gave him a kiss before taking off out of the window after his adopted son.

Sasuke sat on his favorite dock and stared out across the lake at what used to be his home. He didn't even look over when the shark man sat next to him with a huff.

"I'm getting too old." Kisame said with a fake groan, slouching and staring off into the water. Sasuke turned his head with a glare. They both sat in silence for a minute before Sasuke sighed and gave in.

"I don't know why he won't look into it… I don't believe that story they gave us!" Sasuke slammed his hands down on his legs, tearing up.

"Our entire clan was… wiped out… the strongest clan in the village was supposedly taken out by a gas line! I don't believe it and I won't accept it!" Kisame leaned back to look at the sky and tapped his chin.

"Ai that could be a problem" Kisame said with a nod.

"Don't patronize me…" Sasuke mumbled looking down.

"Well let's look at this as a ninja together." Kisame said. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Let's say you're on a shadowy battle field like a forest or a canyon. You are surrounded by enemies trying to sneak up on you. You know they are there but they don't know you know. What do you do?"

"That's easy… throw a shuriken or a knife and kill them before they can kill me." Sasuke said becoming annoyed.

"Ah, ah you don't know exactly where they are or their power levels. You just gave away that you know so now you're dead." Kisame said tapping him hard in his forehead making Sasuke wince and grab his forehead.

"So what would you do?!" Sasuke growled rubbing his forehead.

"Keep walking and pretend like I don't sense them. Wait, listen, assess… let them move around in their shadows all they want. The more they move the more you know their moves… and if you have good allies who think the same as you than it doesn't even matter if they circle you. Make a defensive circle and kick ass once they show themselves." Kisame nodded and looked at Sasuke "Get it?"

Sasuke suddenly understood and spoke slow.

"So once you know the enemy is there… as long as you know that they are there all you have to do is wait as long as it takes and try to plan your attack around how they move in the shadows?"

"Ai you never want to shout out that you know something is up" Kisame stood up and grinned at him "It's how you get yourself and your teammates killed in the field. Them moving in the shadows gives you as much time to plan as them. Only they aren't planning on you already knowing they are there." Kisame winked and looked back when he heard someone shouting Sasuke's name. Naruko, Lee, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were waving at the youngest Uchiha from the top of the small hill.

"It doesn't hurt to surround yourself with good allies." Kisame said starting to walk back home. Sasuke stood up and rushed forward, hugging the giant man around his middle.

"Thank you… Kisame…" Sasuke whispered.

"Ai, ai no problem" Kisame grinned and watched as Sasuke ran up to greet his friends. He moved his eyes and watched a shadow in the forest dance away.

"Ai… watch and wait…" Kisame whispered continuing his walk home.

THE NEXT DAY… THE PICKING OF THE TEAMS…

"Alright everyone sit down and I'll call out teams!" Iruka said cheerfully.

"Oi Iruka-sensei so Kakashi came back right? You are in a much better mood!" Naruko teased. Iruka's eye twitched and he glared at Naruko.

"Oi you shut it! Do you want to hear your teams or not?" he growled. The class grew silent as he started calling out teams. Everyone was silent until he called out the last three teams.

"Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji." Iruka finished "Your new senseis are posted on a board outside."

The entire class was silent and still as they all turned to Shino. Everyone in the school knew that he had demanded to be put on Naruko's team and they all waited to see how the bug master would react. He just slowly stood up and looked down at Naruko who smiled at him and took his hand.

"Let's go see who our senseis are." Naruko said. Shino on the inside was screaming, crying, wanting to destroy everything in the room, but knew that was unbecoming of a member of the Aburame clan.

"Hai…" Shino whispered and let his sister drag him from the room. She dragged him to the nearest empty room and make sure it was sealed tight before slowly reaching up to remove his glasses, a right only she held. Teary deep forest green eyes looked at her and held all of Shino's emotions the rest of his face couldn't portray.

"Shino… It's ok" Naruko whispered wiping his eyes.

"I won't be able to protect you… what if you run into an S class ninja and get killed…"

"Now you're just being silly. I'll be fine and we'll train together as much as we can. Plus we'll see each other every day at home. We won't grow apart." Naruko said revealing his real fear. Shino nodded once and put his glasses back on. Naruko kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. Shino returned the hug and held her as long as he could before leading her out and joining the others.

123456789

Kakashi stared at his three new students and crossed his arms unimpressed. Naruko was giving him the same unimpressed look and Sakura was looking at Sasuke, still over the moon that they were on the same team.

"So your Iruka's husband? You don't look like much." Naruko finally ended the silence.

"Well from where I'm looking at neither are you…" Kakashi said "So let's go around and tell me your name, something about yourself, and what your future goals are."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I live with my brother, his husband, and my niece and nephew, and I want to be a great ninja."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I um… and my future goals are too…" she shifted a lot while looking at Sasuke and was blushing bright red.

"You gotta use the toilet or something?" Naruko asked with one of her eye brows cocked. Sakura got an extremely annoyed look and looked back at her.

"No I don't you idiot!" Sakura screamed. Naruko rolled her eyes and looked up.

"My name is Naruko Aburame-Uzumaki, I'm adopted, and my future goal is none of your business." She said crossing her arms tighter. Kakashi sighed at his mixed students and leaned his head back.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake-Umino… yeah that's about all."

"You didn't tell us anything!" Sakura raged. Kakashi shrugged and stood up.

"Tomorrow at the training grounds meet me at dawn. It will be your first test and don't eat breakfast."

Naruko glared after her teacher and looked at Sasuke who had the same unbelieving look on his face.

"Like hell I'm not eating breakfast." Naruko said standing up and stretching.

"You have to listen to your sensei!" Sakura yelled at her.

"He isn't my Chichi!" Naruko shouted back to her and stepped off the roof "Chow" she fell lazily making Sakura gasp and look over the side. Naruko was walking calmly down the side of the building and Sakura's eyes twitched for daring to worry about the amazon.

"See you tomorrow Sakura." Sasuke said following after his blonde friend.

"Wait Sasuke maybe we should stay and come up with a plan for what Kakashi-sensei has planned for us…" Sakura said, twirling her fingers around.

"Why didn't you say that while Naruko was here?" Sasuke asked getting a slightly annoyed look.

"Well I…"

"Come on Sasuke! We're going to go get ramen!" Naruko's voice rang out.

"Coming!" he turned back to Sakura who had an annoyed look on her face "Wanna come?"

Sakura brightened and nodded following after the raven haired boy.

THE NEXT MORNING… THE TRAINING GROUNDS…

Kakashi finally appeared closer to noon making all three students turn on him.

"You're late!" they all cried at him.

"Sorry I got lost." Kakashi said. They all anime dropped and Naruko stood up in anger.

"Bullshit!"

"Shall we get started?" Kakashi said turning his eye up in a happy n. Kakashi held up two bells, he quickly explained the rules and what would happen if they failed.

"Now start." Kakashi said. All three disappeared and he looked around, feeling around for them. Naruko pulled Sasuke and Sakura close.

"It's obviously a trick. We need to get together and work as a team or we really are going back to the Academy." Naruko said.

"I think I have an idea." Sasuke said with a grin. Kakashi's eye widened when suddenly all three students rushed him, working as a perfect team.

In the end Sasuke and Sakura each held a bell, the entire team seven panting and Kakashi couldn't help but be impressed.

"Iruka didn't tell me you were all so good." Kakashi said, putting his hands on his hips. Naruko had her hands on her knees, panting and actually sweating. The training grounds around them now looked like a massive battle had taken place: trees scorched or full on on fire, large craters or cracked earth, and ninja tools that did not make their mark.

"It was all Sasuke and Naruko's idea." Sakura said also panting with her hands on her knees.

"Well… you all pass." Kakashi said turning "now clean up this mess." He said starting to walk away and pulling out his porno book.

"NANI?!" they all screamed lunging for him.

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*)_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

There is chapter three for you guys! Don't forget to review.


	4. ITACHI'S AGE

I'M SICK OF ALL THE CONFUSION ABOUT THE AGES OF EVERYONE SO HERE YOU GO. FOR THE LAST TIME:

CHAPTER ONE:

ITACHI: 16-17

SASUKE: 6

CHAPTER TWO AND THREE:

ITACHI: 23

SASUKE: 13

YES I MOVED ITACHI'S AGE UP I DO NOT KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO MENTION IT.


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. There is going to be a little bit of a time skip so bear with me.

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~!#%^&*()_+~! #^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+

SIX MONTHS LATER…

Naruko felt like she was floating… She lifted her heavy eye lids to see herself in a dark wasteland and looked around slowly. A familiar red haired boy was standing there, clutching the butterfly doll to his chest. She noticed she was holding the bear to hers.

She tried to smile at him but something felt off… like she was supposed to notice something. She turned her head and noticed a massive rip in their reality that looked shockingly like her scar. Naruko slowly headed towards it, hearing a soft whispering voice, promising her everything she wanted. A hand took hers, stopping her from going any nearer.

"I don't want to go in there." Gaara whispered to her. Naruko looked at him then back at the dark swirling scar. She took a step back with him and looked up. Kyuubi was above them screaming and banging on a glass force field that kept him from getting to his charge. Just as the scar flared with dangerous purple power and hands rushed towards them; Kyuubi broke the glass and wrapped a single hand around the two teens.

In the real world Naruko screamed and her fiery chakra burned away Haku's mirrors in one mighty blast. She stumbled and collapsed, body burned and steaming.

"Naruko!" Sasuke's screaming was the last thing she heard before she blissfully lost consciousness.

BACK AT THE VILLAGE… A FEW DAYS LATER…

Hiashi Hyuga walked down his hall holding a glass of tea and two letters in his hands. It was a report about how well his two older children were doing as ninjas and he was a little disappointed. He sighed seeing Hinata had failed almost all of her missions in the six months she had been a ninja. Opening a door to his training room a gentle smile came over his face as he saw his youngest daughter Hanabi training with his oldest Neji.

Hizashi watched over the training like a mother hawk and looked up when he felt a kiss on the top of his head. Hiashi settled next to him and offered him the glass of tea.

"Hanabi is proving to be a capable ninja. She's nicked Neji twice." Hizashi said sipping the offered tea.

"I wish Hinata would follow her brother and sister." Hiashi said offering over the report. Hizashi took it and glanced it over with a sigh.

"She's been depressed… Naruko and her team are popular when it comes to C missions and they haven't been able to spend as much time together."

"Don't make excuses. She should be strong enough to stand on her own." Hiashi said crossing his arms.

"Don't be so harsh." Hizashi said flicking his ear. Hiashi rubbed his ear and glared at him. Giggling made them turn to their children.

"Chichi be nice to Haha!" Hanabi shouted throwing herself into Hiashi's arms. Hiashi held his youngest and looked up at Neji.

"Maybe you can help your sister in her training. She is struggling in her missions." Hiashi told Neji.

"Yes Otousan." Neji said bowing to his father. Stomping and loud running made Hizashi stand up and open the door. Hinata was running as fast as her legs would carry her across the open hall.

"Hinata what is going on?" Hizashi asked grabbing her arm as she flew by.

"Naruko is in the hospital! Her last mission went very wrong and they faced one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist!" Hinata shouted tears rushing down her cheeks.

"Let me grab a coat and we'll go together." Hizashi said quickly.

123456789

Astuko and Shibi turned their heads as Hinata ran in quickly with her mother.

"Anything…?" Hinata asked breathless. Shibi shook his head and turned away. Lee, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Itachi with his three children were already there, waiting with tapping feet. Itachi tried to console his five month old son Keiji and was failing miserably because of the thick atmosphere in the waiting room.

"Itachi you don't have to wait with me… I bet Koi and Makoto are bored out of their minds…" Sasuke whispered looking like a mummy and wrapped almost head to toe in bandages.

"This is bullshit! When I get my hands on that old bridge builder I'll kick his ass!" Kiba raged.

"It's not his fault. Kakashi should have ended the mission as soon as he realized that it was no C rank mission." Shino said his arms tight over his chest. Kakashi couldn't see their eyes but he could tell the entire Aburame family was looking at him with hatred.

"Naruko refused to leave them undefended and demanded we finish the mission." Kakashi said simply "They even named the bridge after her."

"Naruko was reckless and you should have trumped her and brought her home." Shino all but growled.

"Shino that's enough, even you lose when Naruko sets her mind to something." Astuko said. Everyone stood up quickly when a nurse came out.

"She's fine. A little chakra fatigue but the burns started healing the minute we put some cream on them." The nurse said with a kind smile and everyone let out cheers (except for the Aburame family of course).

"Can we see her?" Hinata asked tearfully.

"Of course, she's awake and waiting for you guys." The nurse said starting to lead them away.

"I'm going to head home before Kisame comes home and has a nervous breakdown." Itachi told Sasuke "I kinda left a note on the door only stating we had to go to the hospital."

"Yeah you better go before he knocks down half the village like he did when you went into labor." Sasuke said with a relieved smile "I think they are still repairing the holes he left." Itachi pat his head and gathered up Kao's hand leaving the hospital.

Naruko stared at a piece of her hair with a depressed air about her, the power had singed it so much that they had to cut her once waist long hair up to her chin. She looked up and brightened when Hinata rushed through the doors even in front of her parents and threw herself onto the bed. Giggling she held Hinata tight while the smaller girl sobbed.

"Now, now Hinata-chan no tears! I'm perfectly fine!" Naruko said rubbing her back.

"That was reckless and you could have died. You should have returned home right away." Shino said gathering both of the girls into his arms.

"I couldn't just leave them alone. They would have lived under that tyrant the rest of their lives." Naruko said.

"Shino is right Naruko; this was way beyond the skills of three genin." Shibi said.

"We won didn't we?" Naruko mumbled shyly at being scolded by her father.

"You could have died and then where would we be? Planning a funeral or worse you'd be attending your teammates' funeral" Astuko said with a hint of anger. Naruko winced and looked at her parents guiltily.

"Gomen…" Naruko whispered. Sasuke and Sakura ran in to join in the group hug and the bed let out a groan of protest when Lee and Kiba jumped onto the bed to join the pile.

"She'll be on bed rest for at least a few days but other than that you can take her home today." A nurse came in and told Astuko and Shibi. Astuko took the page of instructions from her and bowed.

"Thank you." The nurse smiled kindly at them and took her leave.

123456789

Naruko brushed her hair and tried to put the shorter hair into her normal pigtails, sighing when she just looked silly. Pulling out the bindings she sat down on her desk chair and looked at the glass butterfly clips.

"Naruko its dinner time" Astuko said looking in at her daughter. Noticing her tense shoulders and lowered head Astuko walked in and shut the door, placing her delicate hands on Naruko's shoulders.

"Now, now don't be so sad. This is easily fixed." Astuko said taking the butterflies from her shaking hands and pulling her thick bangs to one side. Clipping the butterflies into place right next to each other Astuko smiled at Naruko's reflection.

"Beautiful" Astuko whispered. Naruko looked up at her mother's face and smiled softly.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt… I… had to kill someone… on this mission… a boy…" Naruko whispered.

"Ah I see… it happens sometimes sweetie. You can't let it weigh you down…" Naruko turned and hugged her mother tight around her middle, gripping her dress tight. Astuko sighed and pet her hair back, holding her tight.

"I saw the red haired boy again… we were in a waste land… and something was trying to get us…" Naruko whispered. Astuko froze and lifted her head.

"Tell me exactly what happened…"

"Haku was an enemy ninja who used needles… one of them got me right in the middle of my scar and suddenly I was in that wasteland… that boy was there… there was a purple tear in the world and whispers came from it promising me the power to protect the village… but the boy stopped me saying he didn't want to go in to the tear. That's when arms shot out to grab us but Kyuubi protected us." Naruko looked up at her mother.

"I think you should take a few weeks off from missions. Let your nerves relax." Astuko said.

"Hai Haha"

"Now come eat some dinner before it gets cold."

FEW WEEKS LATER…

Makoto laughed and ran through the alleyways with Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and Sasuke following behind them lazily holding Kao's hand and Keiji in his other arm.

"Oi come on guys I just got back from a hard training session." Sasuke sighed trying to roll his shoulder. Naruko had doubled their training since their C turned A mission and Sasuke was honestly happy most of the time about it.

Only today after training Itachi had begged Sasuke to take the three children out of the house for a while so he could have a small break. Sasuke seeing his ragged brother agreed and herded the three children from the apartment. How Sasuke ended up with the other three he wasn't sure… maybe he had actually died and this was his hell and they'd slowly split into more and more children until he was under a pile of them…

Sasuke shook his head and looked up when there was a shout and one of the brats (Konohamaru was his name Sasuke remembered) was picked up by a teen a slightly older than him.

"Oi put him down it was a damn accident." Sasuke growled. Keiji growled around his pacifier at the new comers who just looked at him bored.

"This brat ran into me." Kankuro growled back.

"So after you stop choking him I'll make him apologize." Sasuke said reaching into his bag to get out a kunai. Kankuro was about to open his mouth when Makoto rushed forward and kicked his shin making him drop Konohamaru and rush away. Kankuro dropped the bound ninja tool on his back with a growl.

"Kankuro you are really going to use crow on these brats?" Temari asked shocked.

"That's enough that's enough." Suddenly Naruko flipped and landed between the herd of children and the two strangers Shino landing not far behind her. Kiba and Hinata landed next to them and Naruko grinned at them.

"We sincerely apologize for our youth running into you and kicking you." Naruko said putting her hands together and bowing then standing and offering them a bright smile.

"Maybe that isn't enough." Kankuro said crossing his arms.

"Then you can take Kiba on a date." Naruko said. Kiba's vein popped out and he rounded on Naruko.

"Why me?" he shouted.

"Because Shino won't and I won't" Naruko said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why can't Hinata do it?"

"Because Hinata is my future wife" Naruko said crossing her arms. Hinata felt her entire face flame up and she put two fingers together swirling them.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kiba wailed.

"Who says I want to go on a date the dog boy?" Kankuro said his eye twitching, were these leaf ninja for real?

"And why wouldn't you want to date me? I'm awesome!" Kiba snarled and pointed his finger at Kankuro.

"That's enough." A voice ran out. Naruko turned and felt time slow down as she stared at the red haired boy standing upside down on a tree branch. Gaara's eyes widened a fraction and he disappeared, reappearing in front of the tall blonde teen. They stared at each other for a few minutes making everyone wonder if they knew each other. Hinata was starting to grow nervous, who was this handsome boy that Naruko was suddenly staring at?

"We finally meet…" Naruko whispered. Gaara nodded once at her, his eyes still wide. Naruko's eyes traveled to his hip where a small plush butterfly was clipped protectively to his side. They stood stock still for a minute before Gaara turned away and looked at his brother and sister.

"Let's go" Gaara demanded. Kankuro and Temari sweat dropped and nodded quickly to their scarier younger brother.

"Gaara-chan" Naruko called out making him stop "Good luck!" Gaara stood still for a few seconds before nodding his head once, leading his siblings away.

"Naruko-chan who was that…?" Hinata asked. Naruko turned to give her a bright smile.

"An old friend"

SUNDOWN…

Naruko stretched and grinned as people started to gather from around the village to watch the famous ninja ball. Some jonin drew lines and someone set up some soccer nets that had chains instead of rope. The rookie 12 got into a circle and started discussing teams. Guy came over with a large black board and pointed with a yard stick.

"Alright here are how the teams are going to go. Sasuke, Shino, Naruko, Lee, Neji, and Tenten are team one. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba are on team two. Rules are simple: Anything can be used to move the ball in the middle but once you pass the lines closer to the nets only Taijutsu can be used to move the ball. Now pick your net guards!"

Both of the teams got into a circle and started bickering at who would be the net guard.

"I'm always the net guard!" Choji complained.

"Would you rather be in the middle battle ground trying to run around and being attacked by all sides?" Ino growled at him.

"Net guard sounds perfect for me" Choji quickly said.

Team one made Neji their net guard and team two put up Choji. The audience looked around excited as everyone started spreading out and taking battle stances. Naruko and Kiba went to the middle circle and took a stance, staring each other down. Guy held up a worn leather ball and looked between them.

"Ready?" Naruko and Kiba nodded once, not taking their eyes off each other. The entire audience seemed on edge. The Hokage let out a warm chuckle and blew on a whistle. Guy threw the ball up as high into the air as he could and flew back just as all hell broke loose.

Naruko and Kiba flew up into the air punching and kicking each other until the ball came into view. Kiba tried sending Akamaru up to retrieve the ball but Naruko countered with a shadow clone that kicked the ball towards her team mates. Shino flew up and kicked the ball to Lee who started zig zagging towards the other team who rushed forward.

"Damn it someone stop him!" Ino shouted trying and failing to jump on a fast Lee. Shikamaru sent his shadow towards him but Sasuke was quickly on him, kicking and punching the lazy shadow user. Hinata froze up and flew out of the way when Lee rushed her landing with a thud in the dirt.

"Go Lee I got your back!" Tenten shouted holding Sakura down with a Kunai.

"Go Lee!" Naruko cheered which turned into a yelp when Akamaru tried to bite her.

Choji blew up like a balloon and the ball lodged into his middle. He took a deep breath making the ball fly towards the other side of the field. Ino rushed to kick the ball only to be met by the bug master. Kiba flew out of nowhere knocking Shino down giving Ino her chance to kick it towards a waiting Neji.

FEW HOURS LATER…

Even Lee looked content as he leaned heavily on Naruko.

"And it's a draw!" Kakashi said looking at the board. Two massive 2s glowed against the black board and everyone started high fiving and cheering. Kakashi looked at his three other Jounin senseis and held up a thumb.

"Told you turning it into a game would get us out of training them and it even promotes team work." Kakashi said happily.

"I'm shocked to say it but even Shikamaru looked alert, so how are we going to mix up the teams next week?" Asuma asked. "Ninja Ball" had turn into a weekly event for the entire village made up by Kakashi. Kurenai and Asuma were at first skeptical but Guy had been most enthusiastic about it from day one and from Kakashi's lazy "get out of training" plan turned into a great training tool that would probably be used on later students.

Hiashi looked around as people started to gather up their children and head home. Neji had been located easily but Hinata it seems had gotten lost in the crowd. Hizashi looked at his brother and then down at Hanabi with a smile.

"Neji where is your sister?" Hiashi asked finally. Neji rubbed his neck down with a towel and looked up at his father.

"She said she needed to speak with Naruko for a minute so they went into the forest." Neji said. Hiashi felt his eye twitch as he turned towards the forest but felt a hand stop him. Turning with a glare he tried to yank his hand out of Hizashi's.

"Leave them alone let's get Hanabi home." Hizashi said with a smile.

123456789

Naruko smiled as she led Hinata to a nearby lake, glad that the moon was full and bright that night.

"So what did you want to show me Naruko-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I've been working on something for you." Naruko said with a grin. She turned and stepped onto the lake. Hinata gasped in wonder as where Naruko stepped froze and created a beautiful pattern. Naruko started waving her arms causing more and more of the lake to freeze over until it was complete. Holding out her hand to Hinata she gently brought the girl out onto the frozen surface.

"Told you I'd teach you how to walk on ice" Naruko said with a playful grin. Shino watched with his hands in his pockets as his sister and Hinata flew around the lake, laughing without a care in the world.

"Onii-chan!" Naruko suddenly screamed, stopping her slide and waving over to him. Shino joined them on the ice and took each of their hands starting to slide and dance with them to an unspoken song. A true smile graced his lips as his sister and Hinata laughed happily. For a few short minutes they weren't shinobi but children enjoying their rapidly fading childhood.

DAY OF THE CHUNIN EXAM…

Naruko slammed her foot into the face of a hidden Kotetsu pinning him to the wall and making Izumo sweat drop.

"What did you do to the mother of my future children?" Naruko screamed angrily. The ninja were doomed the minute Naruko walked up to see Lee and Tenten on the ground. Lee jumped up and grabbed her arms trying to pull her off.

"Naruko I'm fine! We were just testing them!" Lee said quickly. Naruko took her foot off the boy's face and looked at him annoyed.

"Good because if you were tricked by these jokes then we'd have to seriously discuss you truly baring my children." Naruko said crossing her arms. Tenten sweat dropped and put her forehead in her hand with a sigh.

"This isn't even the third floor…" Sasuke said with a yawn.

"Keiji's teething keeping you up?" Naruko asked him. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Screams half the night no matter what Itachi and Kisame try…"

"Have you tried rubbing sake on his gums?" Naruko asked.

"Are we seriously talking about giving a 6 month old alcohol?" Sakura asked with a sweat drop.

"You try putting your fingers in his mouth… it looks like he's getting Kisame's teeth." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Maybe Itachi should have thought of that before sleeping with shark man." Naruko laughed.

"So Naruko how are you going to get your baby into Lee? You're a girl and he's a man…" Tenten asked.

"We're ninja who can walk on water, ignore gravity, and summon massive talking animals I'm sure I can think of something!" Naruko cheered as she led the group towards the third floor. Lee cheered with her and gave Tenten a thumbs up. Neji just looked at his younger sister.

"You aren't married to her yet you can still find a less crazy girl to spend the rest of your life with…" Neji mumbled. Hinata just sighed and ran to catch up with her hyper active friend.

In the room Naruko bounced around her friends telling them how great they would do. Men turned to stare and grin at the seemingly dumb blonde until a wave of cold hatred and killing intent flew over the entire room. Naruko turned and grinned.

"Uncle Ibiki!" Naruko flew over all the desks and into the massive man's arms. Ibiki gave her a warm hug and glared out at all the men, making them all turn blue and look away quickly. Sakura leaned in to speak to Shino.

"So who is the big scary man…?" she whispered.

"That would be Ibiki… the only man as protective over Naruko as my father or I…" Shino explained to the group.

"How is it that Naruko can make friends with the scariest guys known to man…?" Shikamaru asked.

"Idate and Ibiki used to baby sit us since they live only a few houses down and no one in the village would mess with Ibiki. Ibiki is like an uncle to us both and Idate was like a good cousin." Shino explained.

"Was?" Ino asked.

"He died three years ago." Shino said.

"Alright maggots sit your asses down!" Ibiki shouted to the room "The first exam is about to begin!"

~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%^&*()_+~! #%*()_+~! #%^*)_+~! #%^&*)_+~! #%^&*()_+

And that is chapter four I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!


End file.
